Get mine, get yours
by imaginarygrace
Summary: Quisty's singing in a bar in Deling- guess whose come to watch... no really, guess!


Get mine, get yours.

Disclaimer: As always, I don't own, so unless you _really_ want a pair of crap straightening irons & a script copy of A Midsummer Night's Dream, then don't sue! Oh & I don't own Christina Aguilera…but I do own Stripped… No really, I'm listening to it at this very moment! All go and buy yourselves a copy!!

Author's note… I'm not too sure what's going on here… but im sure its all good. Though im not too sure about the ending, but that's where you guys & gals come in!! *If or when you've managed to tackle the story, read the lil note at the end!!

Quistis Trepe stood at the side of the stage, waiting for the music to start up. She had long gotten over the loss of her Instructor's license at Balamb Garden. She was still living in the Garden's dormitories, but had finished her studies long ago. She had taken up a job in the Library, along with Rinoa Heartilly, who had come to Balamb Garden to be with Squall Leonhart. Alongside her Library job, she sang in the clubs Deling City had to offer, something she enjoyed more than teaching, only a handful of people, excluding most of her friends at Balamb, knew about her side occupation.

The band started up the beginning of the track, and Quistis slinked onto the stage, microphone in hand. She came to a halt in front and to the side of her backing singers. Moving in time with the beat, she began singing, her voice sounding remarkably like that of a singing sensation from years ago. She was one of the reasons why so many people came to Deling's clubs.

~*~

_Baby you pretend that things__  
Ain't what they seem  
All this tension on titling  
Just exactly what we should be  
Now I don't mind us being  
Some kinda casual thing  
Listen all I want to do for now is  
Have you come and take all of me  
Can you  
  
_

_Put your hands on my waistline__  
Want your skin up against mine (oh)  
Move my hips to the baseline  
Let me get mine, you get yours (ohh)  
Hang a please don't disturb sign (ooh)  
Put my back into a slow grind  
(A slow grind)  
Running chills up and down my spine  
Let me get mine, you get yours  
~*~_

She had on a pair of wine-red skin-tight fake snakeskin pants, teamed up with a low-cut halter neck top of the same material. On her feet were wine-red open-toe heels, topped off with sparkly red nail polish. Tonight she had her honey blonde hair down, but slightly curled at the ends, and heavily dolled-up eyes, but natural lip-gloss. To the guys in the audience, she must have looked like a goddess, sent by Hyne himself. To the females, she was the person they all wanted to be.  
  


_~*~_

_If you see me with a man__  
Understand that you can't question me  
The feelings that you caught, ain't my fault  
Can't help your jealousy  
If you can handle the fact that what we have  
Has got to be commitment free (free)  
Then we can keep this undercover loving, comming  
Hidden underneath the sheets  
Can you  
~*~_

She slowly, seductively roamed her eyes through the club's audience, coming to a stop when they landed on a very familiar pair of jade green eyes. Their eyes locked for a few seconds, until she tore her gaze from his, and continued to look about the club. 

_~*~_

_Put your hands on my waistline__  
(Ooh, on my waistline)  
Want your skin up against mine (ohh)  
Move my hips to the baseline  
Let me get mine, you get yours  
(But don't fall in love)  
Hang a please don't disturb sign  
(No, no love)  
Put my back into a slow grind  
(Slow grind)  
Running chills up and down my spine  
Let me get mine, you get yours (ohh)  
~*~_

Continuing to move in time to the music, Quistis walked down the steps of the stage and began weaving in and out of the people in the club. Again her eyes locked onto those oh, so familiar jade green ones, and she walked towards him, keeping the beat with her hips. She finally reached him, and keeping their eyes locked, in a moment between the two of them, there was no one in the club but themselves. He felt her eyes gaze up and down his body, finally coming to a rest on his face, looking straight into his eyes.  

_~*~_

_So come on and freak my body__  
We can get nasty, naughty  
All night a private party  
Gotta hit that spot just right  
Work me like a 9 to 5  
~*~_

She stepped towards him, and ran her free hand up his chest. She then turned so she was leaning her back against his chest, winding her arm around his neck, their hips rocking in time with each other and the beat.

_  
~*~_

_It ain't about the kissing and hugging__  
'Cause this is a physical loving  
Straight sweating, our bodies are rubbing  
Gotta hit that spot just right  
Work me like a 9 to 5  
~*~_

Quistis broke out of the hold he had on her waist, and weaved through the crowd back towards the stage. She stopped singing, and spoke the next part of the song. Her backing singers carrying on singing.

_  
~*~_

_We have a physical thing (oh)__  
We make love, but don't fall in love (yeah)  
(Let me get mine, you get yours)  
We spend time, just enough  
So you get yours, and I get mine  
No strings attached  
(Let me get mine, you get yours)  
I want your body  
Not your heart  
~*~_

Her azure eyes, framed in charcoal, again freely roamed the club's audience.

_  
~*~_

_Put your hands on my waistline__  
(Hands on my waistline)  
Want your skin up against mine  
(Ohh, yeah yeah yeah)  
Move my hips to the baseline  
Let me get mine, you get yours  
(But don't fall in love)  
Hang a please don't disturb sign  
Put my back into a slow grind  
(Down my spine...)  
Running chills up and down my spine  
Let me get mine, you get yours  
~*~_

But once again her eyes found those jade green ones, and a message was passed between them. The jade eyes were joined by an incredibly familiar smirk; one Quistis had become accustomed to over the years. Their eyes stayed locked for the remainder of the song. 

_  
~*~_

_Put your hands on my waistline__  
(Put your hands on my waistline)  
Want your skin up against mine (ooh)  
Move my hips to the baseline  
Let me get mine, you get yours (oh)  
(But don't fall in love)  
Hang a please don't disturb sign  
(Freak my body babe)  
Put my back into a slow grind  
(Nasty, naughty baby)  
Running chills up and down my spine  
(Ooh, yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah, ohh)  
Let me get mine, you get yours  
~*~_

Again Quistis stopped singing and spoke, beckoning with her finger to the man with the jade green eyes, and a very large smirk on his face. He followed her unspoken instruction, and joined her onstage. 

_  
~*~Come here  
Don't be shy  
I won't bite  
  
Let me get mine, you get yours_

_~*~_

As the backing singers finished the last line of the song, Quistis led the green eyed man off stage to the dressing rooms to grab a her change of clothes. From there they walked to the hotel where Quistis was staying. Pausing only to swipe her key card through the door's lock, she led him inside. Pulling off her heels, she threw herself onto the couch, curling her legs up beneath her body. 

"I thought it was Irvine's turn to come and watch tonight?" The green eyes flicked towards her.

"You can't tell me you didn't enjoy my surprise. I think you had an inkling anyway. Why else would you pick that outfit to wear…you know what it does to me…Wait. There something going on between the two of you I should know about?" The latter being injected with humour.

"Maybe." His face fell, and Quistis broke out into a full-fledged grin. "Of course there's nothing going on Seif. At least not on his part…"

"Yeah, I guess his being 'into' guys _is _a factor." Seifer's face darkened a notch when his memory of Irvine coming on to him reappeared. " And what about on your part?" he asked pointedly as he plonked himself down next to her on the worn out couch. She leaned towards him and rested her head on his chest, his arms wrapping around her.

"Well, for the time being, I'm very 'into' you… however should Irvine change his mind…" Quistis heard him growl low in his throat as she joked.

"I'm kidding baby. You know I love you. Why else do you think you're the only two who know about me performing? Although I'm sure Squall suspects something, he keeps looking at me funny when I make excuses for not being in most weekends." Seifer kissed the top of her head, murmuring an 'love you too' and Quistis turned around in his arms and leaned towards the man holding her, kissing him soundly on the lips. They surfaced a couple of minutes later. Seifer looked deep in thought (a/n: ouch!) when Quistis looked up at him. She stood and pulled him up off of the couch and towards the double cot on the other side of the room, out of sight of the door. Quistis sat on the cot, Seifer between her knees, leaning over her.

"So you don't bite eh?" She playfully hit him on the arm.

"I'll take that as a 'no comment'." He lapsed into silence once again as Quistis captured his lips with hers and pulled him onto the bed so he lay fully over her. Seifer broke the kiss once more.

"How do I work you like a nine to five?" Quistis knew there was more to Seifer's innocent question than what she had heard.

"Baby, for tonight, you can work me however you want." 

…Kay, I wanna know if that was waaaaaaaaaaay too poo to have bothered reading… or writing for that matter… Drop me a line or a flame, as long as it's constructive!! As always, r&r!!! Love-bugs to y'all!


End file.
